Railway Trouble - Determination - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
Casey must show everyone determination in Railway Trouble that he must get the can back from Cerberus, in Thomas's Dream Team, for Nintendo 64 made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Rasmus as Child 1 *Glenn as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Tillie as Suzy *Georgia as Person 1 *Montana as Burk *Tootle as The Elephant *Albert as Person 2 *Ivor as The Clerk *Jebidiah as Person 3 *Alan Mack as Person 4 *Budgie as Child 2 *Koko as Child 3 *Hick Chicks as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Toots as The Insane Patient *Harrison as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Hoot and Toot's Grogh's Henchman 4 and 5 *Cerberus as Grogh *Alfred as Person 5 *Pufle as Child 4 *Finley as Child 5 *Tom Jerry as Child 6 *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Sir Reginald as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Caboose as Person 6 *Rusty as Person 7 *Chugs as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Pete as Person 8 Footage *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr) *Alfred to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Trouble For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and Alan Mack's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Little Chug's Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (George Carlin) *Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *No Joke For Tootle (George Carlin) *Tom Jerry to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Johnny and the Heffalump (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Tootle and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) Lyrics *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *Hard work gets it done *Then there's time to have some fun. *Teamwork - work you share. *That's the way to get you there. *When you have the will, *You can climb the highest hill. *Hard work - that's the way. *Here's the words you have to say... *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *(Instrumental break) *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. *(Instrumental break) *Don't give up, show determination. *Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. *Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. *Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. *Right on time, you'll reach your destination. *Now's the time to show determination. Category:UbiSoftFan94